


how does it feel?

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Danny had this annoying habit of stealing Luke's clothes.





	how does it feel?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was part of my challenge to write something every day. It kinda came out of nowhere but I really liked the concept of Danny wearing Luke's clothes. I may expand on it someday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny had this habit and it was driving Luke crazy. 

Somewhere along the line, he’d started stealing Luke’s clothes. It started with a sweater here or there. Then it was sweatpants after a particularly rough fight shredded his slacks. Then it was the shirts. Luke’s favorite shirt included. At first he didn’t mind but now Danny was shuffling through the kitchen in Luke’s favorite yellow shirt and nothing else. 

Luke tried to concentrate on the proofs of their new ads. Jerry was working on an advertising campaign for Heroes for Hire and Luke had let Danny distract him enough. He’d lost three hours and he had to give the ok by one this afternoon and Danny was shuffling through the kitchen making himself breakfast. And now Luke couldn’t concentrate. 

“Where are your bowls?” Danny asks, a spoon in his mouth. The shirt was too big on him; Luke’s frame broader than the blond’s. Just standing there, the shirt slipped off a shoulder and came to mid thigh. Just enough to be semi-modest but not modest enough that Luke’s heart rate didn’t tick up slightly. “Luke?” Danny asks and Luke clears his throat. 

“Top shelf on the right.” He regrets answering when Danny has to reach up, the shirt rising and Luke can see a hint of the soft skin beneath the hem. The toned curve of Danny’s ass, the soft skin where his thighs began. Luke’s legs shift apart and he has to press the heel of his hand to his groin. Danny grumbles reaches higher and the hem lifts higher. “Danny,” he feels himself say as he starts to get up. “Let me get it.”

Danny shakes his head, “I got it. I’m not completely helpless,” he says drily. He reaches both arms up as his fingers grip a bowl. He pulls it down with a victorious smile only to find Luke standing a few inches from him, his eyes dark. “What?” But Danny knew that look. It was the reason he was wearing this shirt in the first place. Well, they’d ruined the one he wore here but he knew what it did to Luke when he wore his clothes. 

Luke groans, his wide hands smooting his shirt down Danny’s sides. “Bed, now.”

“But you’re working,” Danny says teasingly. He sets the bowl down on the counter next to the cereal box. No matter, he wasn’t that hungry anyway. Luke lightly spanks him and steers him towards the hallway. 

“Bed,” Luke repeats. 

 

Living alone meant Luke didn’t bother to shut the door behind them as he settled on the bed. He was shirtless, his muscles rippling beneath his skin as he pulled his pants off. He lay back against the pillows and pulled Danny on top of him. Danny smiles, reaches for the hem of the shirt. Luke shakes his head, leaning up to bury his nose in Danny’s throat. “Keep it on. Makes you smell like me,” he says and Danny shudders. 

He knew that. When he’d picked it out, he pressed it to his face for a moment, breathing in Luke’s scent. It was aftershave, soap, leather, safety. It made him want to call Luke back to the bedroom for round 2 but Luke as right, they had a job to do. _So much for being responsible_ , Danny thought as Luke’s hands settled on his thighs. He nosed in Danny’s throat, sucking a mark into Danny’s skin. 

Danny’s cock was half hard and the fabric of the shirt was a little rough against his skin. He pushed back, his ass sliding along Luke’s bare cock. Luke sucks in a breath, his hand coming up behind Danny’s neck. Danny sets up a rhythm, Luke’s cock growing to full hardness between his thighs. He’s slick already; Luke tended to leak precome pretty early and the head of his cock was wet against Danny’s skin. The tip of Danny’s cock is swollen and dragging along the cotton of Luke’s shirt and Luke takes pity on him. He gathers the hem in his hand and uses it to pull Danny closer. 

“Grab the lube from the drawer,” he whispers and Danny leans over to the nightstand. Almost empty and Danny supposes they’ve been at this for a while. He hands it to Luke who slicks his hand and presses the pad of a finger to Danny’s entrance. It slips in easily, still slick from before. Luke’s face goes slack and he pumps his fingers a few times, playing with Danny for a moment until Danny pushes back desperately. “Sorry, you just feel so good around my fingers.”

“And I’d feel even better around your cock. C’mon,” he says and Luke laughs softly. This was the best part of being with Luke. Danny hadn’t been with very many people but with Luke, things were not only easy, they were fun. He used to meditate to distract after a stressful day but with Luke, Danny just had to look at him and Luke would know. He’d tease Danny about something; usually his “mystic mumbo jumbo” or his inability to boil water but it was enough to make Danny smile and forget all about what was worrying him. 

Luke lines them up, holding his breath as he sinks in slowly, smoothly, so easily that it draws a sigh from Danny’s lips. His head falls back but Luke keeps him close with the hand on his shirt. Luke takes up a rhythm, more pulling Danny down on his cock instead of thrusting. Danny’s tempted to take over, ride Luke like he’d been begging to since he’d slipped on the shirt. Luke draws him into a kiss, breathing rougher with every stroke. Seeing him this close so soon made Danny’s cock jerk where it was pressed against Luke’s stomach. He whimpers and falls forward, knocking Luke onto his back. 

Luke blinks up at him, slightly dazed at the new angle. Danny’s hips roll, drawing a surprised groan from Luke’s lips. He does it again, a slower slide that draws Luke’s eyes closed. He takes up his own rhythm, selflessly and then selfishly as he grasps the angle that brings the tip of Luke’s cock brushing his prostate. “Luke,” he sighs, his hands bunched in the shirt as he rides him, his hole tight around Luke’s cock. He knows what this looks like, his hands clenched in Luke’s shirt as he rides his cock desperately. He knows it in the way Luke’s hand shakes on his stomach. Knows it in the way Luke’s panting and his cock jerks eagerly in Danny’s ass. 

But Luke doesn’t know how this feels. Danny can only take so much, so much of that sweet friction and the spot between pleasure and torture. He can only take so much of that ridiculously pleasant fullness before his fingers clench, he hears a rip and he’s shooting all over himself and Luke, his hole tightening around Luke’s cock. His hips slow, Luke’s cock tight inside of him as he comes hard enough that it almost aches. 

He falls down, the wetness on his chest sticky and warm between them. Luke’s hand settles on his neck as he murmurs, “You okay if I…” he doesn’t have to ask, Danny would’ve insisted. It wasn’t often they finished separately but when they did, Luke took him when he was pleasantly soft and pliant. He murmurs an assent. Luke noses into his neck and holds him close, Danny’s knees on either side of him. He takes up a slower rhythm, more rocking than thrusting inside of him. Danny stifles a groan into Luke’s pillows and lets Luke take control. 

He knows when Luke gets close, can tell in the way his breath catches and his cock grows thicker. Then he’s sighing Danny’s name and his cock is pulsing, spilling in Danny’s ass. He thrusts in a few more times, milking his orgasm and sending Danny over the edge again. He curses, tightening around Luke again and again until his vision whites out. When he settles, Luke’s hand is stroking slowly over his back.

He leans up to see Luke’s face. He’s watching him calmly, a fond smile on his face. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“Yeah,” Danny says and Luke laughs, shaking the bed beneath them. He’s watching Danny expectantly now. “What did I do?”

Luke tugs at the shirt… that was hanging from Danny’s neck in two pieces. “You ripped my favorite shirt, man.”

Danny winces, earning a soft kiss on the lips. “I’ll make it up to you.”


End file.
